<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soy Luna Fic Week by silver_inked</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126189">Soy Luna Fic Week</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_inked/pseuds/silver_inked'>silver_inked</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soy Luna (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>one shots for fic week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_inked/pseuds/silver_inked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sharon causes Luna and Ambar to go on the run? Or if a simple Valentines day card brings Nina one step closer to talking to Gaston? What happens when disaster strikes and Matteo and Luna are forced to acknowledge their feelings again? </p><p>A series of one shots from the tumblr ficweek. Contains anything from, Lutteo, Simbar, Lumbar, Sitteo, and Gastina</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gastina, Lutteo - Relationship, Simbar - Relationship, lumbar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1: Living with you (Lumbar)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to everyone who participated in fic week, it was so much fun and you are all so very creative.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Day One: Living With You</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I know we're supposed to be just roommates but you just look too damn cute in the morning and now I can't seem to get you out of my mind."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pulling her hair into a loose ponytail, Ambar walked out of the apartment bathroom. It was a cold winter morning, and Luna was still burrowed in her own bed across the room they shared. As Ambar brushed the tips of the ponytail, she could not help but watch Luna sleep. Luna slept slightly drooling, sleeping with her arms spread across the bed and her socks kicked off and on the floor. Luna would wake up with frozen feet, but it would not even bother her. Instead she would face the world with a tired smile and drag herself to breakfast. </p>
<p>When did Ambar start feeling like this? When did her hatred for this girl start turning into less annoyance, an odd friendship and eventually into maybe something different, something more? Now all Ambar should do is keep her cool and cold glare at every interaction and hope that she would be able to squash it before it became a more threatening feeling.</p>
<p>And maybe watching Luna while she slept wasn't helping her case.</p>
<p>Grabbing her things she tapped Luna on the shoulder. "Get up Valente, you slept through your alarm. I'll be at the next store having breakfast, don't forget Emilia needs to get to school early."</p>
<p>Luna muttered a slow, "I'm coming," and rolled out of bed. Their eyes met, and Ambar tried to push down the urge to meet Luna with a smile. Luna of course smiled, and said a small hello before going to the restroom to change.</p>
<p>Walking out of the room Ambar cursed herself for agreeing to this arrangement. </p>
<p>.-.-.-.</p>
<p>"Leave the poor girl alone," Emilia called from the stairs. Emilia was unsuccessfully trying to text her study partner, while putting on her black boots, and trying not slipping down the tile steps. Emilia and Bencio made slight eye contact and Bencio finally pulled down the cereal box from the top drawer. When Emilia had turned around again Bencio, smiled mischievously and began teasing Luna by pulling away the box every time it was near her reach."Tell him to give me the box Emilia!"</p>
<p>Emilia didn't bother to help Luna out again. "It's not his fault your short Lunita," she cooed softly. Emilia grabbed a yogurt, "I'll be in the car, I will leave you losers if you're not out by 7:30."</p>
<p>After Luna finished highschool, she wanted to get some living experience outside of home and since Nina decided to go study at oxford with Gaston, and Matteo had moved in with the rollerband, those options were out of the window. Luna was part of the Red Sharks so her options were limited. After a year of conflict, between the Jam Roller Team and the Red Sharks, Luna and the girls from the Roller Team had finally figured out their differences, but to say it simply, living with any of them wasn't the best idea.</p>
<p>Moving in with Ambar, in shorts a good option. Bencio and Emilia lived in the room next store, and for meals the four of them took turns cooking. They went out for early training, made sure everyone wasn't flunking any classes, and most of the time was in good company. She and Ambar had even managed to become closer friends, now that Bencio and Emilia left them to go on dates. All was good. However this did not outweigh the teasing and useless drama Luna was forced to consume due to Benico on a daily basis.</p>
<p>Luna would have climbed onto the table and gotten it herself if it wasn't for Ambar lazily leaning over the counter, looking over the test material for her math exam for the millionth time. She had made Luna test her on the formulas seven times the night before, there was no way Ambar still needed to study.</p>
<p>Ambar looked up at her for a second and Luna froze. Luna swore that she was confusing the calmness of Ambar's current state, and her own desire to be something more. Then Ambar turned away, and Luna managed to breathe. Bencio wiggled his eyebrows as she motioned him to shut up. And to her surprise he didn't say anything, he only smiled.</p>
<p>Luna muttered under her breath as she finally swiped the box from Benico's hands. She stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed. Pouring it into her bowl, she calculated the time the group had before Emilia was late for uni. She quickly stuffed her food into her mouth, washed her dish and grabbed her things.</p>
<p>Bencio, followed her and began to turn off the apartment lights one by one. Ambar did not bother to help and instead continued to nod at them absentmindedly as she continued looking through her notes. There was only evidence that Ambar was aware they were leaving when she locked the door behind them.</p>
<p>.-.-.-.</p>
<p>During lunch Luna was always elsewhere, always with her friends from school, or trying to finish some assignment she forgot last minute. And for the most part Ambar was okay with that, in fact she was happy she was left alone to do her own thing. It let them have their own lives. Living with Luna, after hating her for so many years was often exhausting. At first it was a constant struggle of not arguing due to pride or petty differences, but now it was exhausting because they got along well enough. Well enough that Ambar pictured a chance with her. But then Ambar would remember that she could not keep up with the short girl's energy, and how Luna's smile made her feel a sensation like no other, and then Ambar would have to force herself to stop thinking. So seeing Luna at school was a bad idea.</p>
<p>But not today. She wanted to rant to someone about how frustrated she was with her math teacher, who gave her 2 points off for using the wrong equation and getting the right answer, and since Bencio and Emilia were off making out, she was left alone sitting on a bench outside waiting for her next class.</p>
<p>Matteo approached her from afar, asking if she had seen his boyfriend. Ambar raised her eyebrows. "No, I haven't. Simon doesnt even go to this school." Matteo explained that Simon was supposed to meet him here, and Ambar just shook her head. "Have you seen Luna? I have to talk to her about our training schedule," Ambar lied. Matteo chucked, almost knowingly. She should not have asked, Matteo knew her too well.</p>
<p>"Not today. But knowing her, la Chica Delivery will find you right when you don't expect it. I'm glad to see you two getting along so well. What is it like living with her?"</p>
<p>"Loud," he laughed. "But since Bencio and Emilia are dating, we both seem to dread going to our old place, so I tolerate it."</p>
<p>"You tolerate it. Thats it? From what I hear from Luna, she is actually liking living with you." Ambar shook her head. "Hey, it surprised me too, but if anyone can look past the hurt, it's you two. You two are the strongest people I have ever met."</p>
<p>"I'm working on the hurt, as you called it. And I guess she isn't that bad," Ambar said in all seriousness.</p>
<p>"Im proud of you Ambar," Matteo smiled.</p>
<p>Ambar scoffed, confused, "why?"</p>
<p>"Because, you're letting people in. You let me in, you let the others in. You're letting Luna in."</p>
<p>Ambar swallowed as she repeated his words in her head, <em>Your letting Luna in. </em>"Well after this year, anything is possible." He laughed.</p>
<p>.-.-.-.</p>
<p>"So I was thinking we can make flautas for dinner," Luna suggested as she started pulling out the ingredients. "My mom made them for me all the time and they are pretty easy. We can write it down on your "list of things Ambar can cook'' afterwards."</p>
<p>Ambar did not bother to look up from her book. "I thought I ripped that list to shreds."</p>
<p>"I took a photo before and rewrote it," Luna said trying to not show the hint of annoyance she felt. Her voice softened. "Come help me warm up the tortillas."</p>
<p>Ambar sighed, and slipped into the kitchen. She helped move the tortillas onto the pan and then off it, and then cut up lettuce and tomatoes while Luna made a salsa. Ambar was so close. Luna tried to focus on the chile she was slicing. As they were waiting for the tortillas to harden slightly on the pan Luna pulled out her phone and pressed play on Ambar's favorite playlist and sat down. Luna began to sing softly to the lyrics, swaying her head back and forth. Ambar joined her, singing louder at the chorus. Ambar looked beautiful, her sweet perfume making her presence more obvious and present. When Ambar looked back at Luna, Luna passed her the "foods Ambar can cook '' list and she wrote down the recipe as they worked.</p>
<p>"How was your day?" Ambar asked, trying to not show her curiosity in where Luna had been.</p>
<p>"It was okay," Luna confessed. "I had to work on a lab most of the day. After that I finished up some work and came here. I didnt even have time to go to the rink today. How about you? Oh yeah!" Her eyes lit up.  "How was the test?"</p>
<p>Ambar explained to her about the points missed, and about how Bencio had refused to practice at the time he agreed with her, and how in summary today wasn't really her best of days.</p>
<p>Luna patted her on the shoulder softly, before pulling away. "Well it's friday, want to watch a movie after the love birds come for dinner?"</p>
<p>Ambar was only able to nod before Emila and Bencio walked in holding two bottles of apple cider. "We heard we were having tacos."</p>
<p>"They are flautas," Luna corrected, her curls shook as she spoke.</p>
<p>"Same difference."</p>
<p>.-.-.-.-.</p>
<p>Ambar had decided on Mean Girls, why? Luna wasn't sure, but she also wasn't complaining. This was her first time watching the american film and it was entertaining. They sat on their sofa, sharing a blanket and eating popcorn. Maybe it was just her, but they were closer than they usually were for movie nights, their shoulders somehow managed to be touching. She could feel the heat radiating off Ambar and how the slight pressure of leading on each other made her skin feel like it was on fire. She had to remember to breathe as Ambar turned to her, "do you like being my roommate?"Ambar said so seriously, matter of factly, as if the obvious answer was no.</p>
<p>Luna made a face of surprise, she understood the question. Even after a year, them being friends felt like some kind of unachievable dream. The blonde girl stared at her, as if calculating every next move Luna could possibly make."Of course I do, I would not be watching a movie with you if I didn't. Why?"</p>
<p>"Oh no real reason, just something Matteo said today. He told me you enjoyed living with me. And since I did try to injure you a couple times and screw over your life for a couple years, I just wanted to make sure you actually want to be here. " She looked embarrassed, almost guilty even. It was so unlike the confident bold Ambar she was used to.</p>
<p>Luna blushed as she tried to find her calm, and courage to continue," I mean, we did start on the wrong foot, and we do argue, and -" luna's voice quickened as she tried to find what words to say, Ambar was looking at her wide eyed. "what I mean is I do like living with you. I think that we can say we are friends, and your a great study partner, and i think that after all this time it's great to be able to do simple things like movie nights, and hanging out, and I like you, so I guess what I mean is, yes I like living with you."</p>
<p>Ambar nodded, and then gave a small chuckle, brushing her hair back, "okay valente. I guess I should not expect much more than a half put together rant as a response."</p>
<p>"You know what I mean! Wait why did Matteo tell you this?"</p>
<p>"No real reason, he was looking for Simon, and we had some small talk."</p>
<p>Luna nodded slowly, "okay." She quickly tried to change the topic. "Hey I don't know if we ever talked about how you feel about our ex boyfriends dating each other. I personally am totally okay with it, and it took them long enough to finally be an official item."</p>
<p>"Don't avoid the topic Luna," she sighed, "but as I have said before, I think it's cute. Plus I don't have to worry about dealing with those two idiots if they are dating each other." Ambar looked away now, staring at the tv."Honestly the fact that we both dated them should make living with each other weird, or even make us hate each other even more, but it's oldy comforting we both understand those breakups."</p>
<p>Luna nodded in agreement, she could feel the tension in the room lessen. "You know, all we would have to do is date," she joked, "and then we would form the most cursed love square ever in existence. Imagine that."</p>
<p>Ambar laughed out loud. "Imagine that. Us, our ex's ex dating?"</p>
<p>"Hey," Luna laughed, a small stab piercing her chest. "If it helps the cursed love square, I'll admit I wouldn't mind dating you."</p>
<p>"Really?" Ambar laughed, a bit too serious to be kidding. "After everything?" She sat up again and stared at Luna.</p>
<p>Luna swallowed and grabbed Ambar's hand. She hopped Ambar could not notice how nervous she was, and how serious her voice muttered, "even after everything." She began to pull away, ready to focus on the movie again, pushing away the hurt and forget this conversation ever happened. But Ambar held her hand back.</p>
<p>Luna smiled at her nervously, as Ambar pulled Luna in slightly so they could sit closer in a more comfortable way.</p>
<p>"For the sake of the cursed love square, I wouldn't mind either. So maybe we can give this cursed love square a try." Luna looked at her, her mouth wide open. "Im serious! If you are."</p>
<p>Luna sunk into the couch slightly as she tried to meet Amar'e eyes, "hey Ambar, if I am going to trust you with my heart this time you can break it."</p>
<p>"I won't, if you won't. I have had enough heartbreak for a lifetime."</p>
<p>Luna smiled as Ambar wrapped her arm around her and pulled her in closer. "Then let's try it."</p>
<p>"So how are we going to tell the guys?" Luna laughed.</p>
<p>"Oh, we won't for a while. But when we do, and if this relationship works we are going to shock everyone."</p>
<p>.-.-.-.-.</p>
<p>Ambar is the first to wake up in the morning. Luna is wrapped around her, radiating her usual light. Last night feels so far away, but she could still remember the seriousness in both of their eyes when they decided to try.</p>
<p>Maybe in another life they could have gotten to this point years ago.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2: Falling For You Again (Lutteo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I scraped my knee and now you're fixing it up and I swear if you don't stop running your hands over my leg, I will kick you." </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"I scraped my knee and now you're fixing it up and I swear if you don't stop running your hands over my leg, I will kick you." </em>
</p><p>The fall is instant, not slow or expected, just the straight force of her small body crashing onto the concrete floor. Closing her eyes, Luna tries to pinpoint the sharp pain in her leg, ignoring the smaller scrapes on her hands and arms. She feels someone help her sit up right as she tries to catch her breath.</p><p>A far part of her mind begins to recognize a faint calling. But her eye sight is blurry and her head spins slowly as she tries to recognize the face in front of her. The figure shakes her softly, grabbing her hand and bending down to meet her gaze.</p><p>When her vision clears, he is suddenly there. Matteo. "Chica Delivery, are you okay?" His voice is so soft Luna almost asks him if he is alright. Matteo's face is plastered with worry. It hovers just a foot away from hers, leaving her breathless as she tries to fight the urge to close the gap.</p><p>"I'm okay, really," she says with her best smile. Matteo starts to protest, but Luna shushes him and asks him to help her get up. "I fall so much, it's almost a habit," she teases.</p><p>Matteo shakes his head, "true, but luckily I'm always here to save you. This time is no different. Let's get you to that bench, and clean you up." Luna face flushes as Matteo looks her up and down</p><p>Luna took Matteo's hands as he gently pulled her off the ground. She gasped, trying to avoid the pain in her leg. Luna wrapped her arms around Matteo as he led them to a park bench.</p><p>It isn't until they are sitting on the bench, her arms still warped around him in shock that she realizes just how close they are. Luna quickly pulls away. "Thank you, I guess Juliana was right about not being ready for that step," Luna half laughed. She can't help but notice the nervousness in her voice as she continues. "I was lucky to have you save me once again."</p><p>Luna could sense him tense. It was a usual sight nowadays, ever since they decided to be friends and Luna decided to move on. She missed his usual smile, his scent, his messy hair she would warp her fingers in, she missed him. But oh it was way too late for that now.</p><p>Matteo smiled sadly, "of course my Chica Delivery, for you I'll save you any time." Luna blushed as she feels him study her face again. "Show me that knee, your bleeding quite a lot, you left a small blood trail. I'm worried." Luna looked over her shoulder to see small spots of blood on the floor leading to where they sat. She did not dare to look at her leg.</p><p>She swallowed and tried to pull up her jeans, unluckily they did not pull up enough to show the exposed skin. "I can't." Matteo nodded as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Don't worry Matteo it's not that bad," she lied.</p><p>Matteo took a deep breath, "I am going to carry you to my house okay? It's not that far. Remember that bag of stuff I have been meaning to give back to you?" Luna nodded, remembering the breakup. "Well there are some shorts and you can change into that so we can check out your knee."</p><p>Luna dreaded the thought of walking all the way to his house. Would she even be able to stand being there and yet being so distant. "Maybe we can just rip the jeans, or wait until later to check on it when we get to the roller."</p><p>"Luna, the roller is much farther from here," Matteo said seriously.</p><p>"Then let's rip my jeans. It's not that bad."</p><p>Matteo sighed, "I don't think I can. I don't have scissors and ripping it with my bare hands will be impossible." He touched the bleeding spot with his fingers and nearly yelped at the blood staining his fingertips. "Luna, you don't have a decision on this, we're going home and my mom will fix you up and we can call your parents."</p><p>"Your mom is home?"</p><p>"Only for the weekend," Matteo muttered as he grabbed their things and stuffed them into his backpack. Pulling the bag over his shoulders he picked Luna up again and began to walk home. Luna protested, pleading to have him put him down, but even she knew she would never realistically make it walking. The pain was too great.</p><p>Luna could feel her heartbeat quicken next to his. Her face flushed as she looked his face up and down in panic. She needed to start conversation, anything to get him to stop staring at her with such worry. "Why is your mom home? I thought your parents were supposed to be out of the country for most of the year?"</p><p>"My dad is doing the business trips this time of year, my mom claims she misses me, but I think she just worries about me being alone."</p><p>Me being alone.</p><p>"Moms right?" He tried to laugh off. "I can only imagine the fuss your mom will make when she hears of this."</p><p>Luna laughed softly. "But you're not really alone. You have the Roller Band, Ramiro, and the Roller team."</p><p>"And you," he corrected. "We're still friends aren't we?" His voice is small and he doesn't manage to meet her eyes. "Okay we're here. I'm going to ring the doorbell." There is no response. Matteo opens the door and sets her down in the living room. Running up stairs for her things he comes back and throws her a pair of shorts. "I'll leave the room so you can change into that. Call me in when you're ready."</p><p>When Matteo was gone Luna painfully tried to pull off her pants and get into the shorts. The jeans were bloody and heavy, each inch of movement burned like fire.</p><p>Matteo cursed himself, he could hear her whimper as she struggled, "are you okay Luna?"</p><p>"Yeah," she choked. Almost there." But she wasn't. Finally she got into her pair of shorts. His seat was covered in blood. "You can open the door now."</p><p>Matteo ran back in and bent down to help her. She had a massive scrape all the way down her leg. Taking his water bottle he took out a clean towel and drenched it. He asked for permission and then began to slowly wash up the blood. Luna winced and screamed the closer he got to the top of the knee. But after a while the pain died down, and she could finally breathe again. "Thankyou Matteo."</p><p>"Of course chica delivery," he said softly, looking up at her sweetly. Luna blushed, suddenly realizing his hand on the back of her leg holding it steady as he wiped off more blood. She could smell his perfume and sense his nervousness as he continued.</p><p>Matteo looked down and continued. Luna winced every once in a while, but beyond that she continued staring at him. And she could not help but wish he would look up again so she could pull him up to meet her lips.</p><p>"All done," he announced, still not letting go. "I hope my hands were not that cold."</p><p>Luna half laughed, "if they were I could not notice I was too distracted by their general presence."</p><p>He didn't skip a beat, his usual stuck up self kicking into play, "by me? Chica delivery, is this you confessing you may still have a baby crush on me?" The twinkle in his eyes hinted to slight mischief but was masked with the hurt from rejection. She was surprised by her need to confess, to end both of their pains. It was a bad idea, it always was. And yet....</p><p>"That, and the gigantic cut that's going to scab horribly," she joked. She tried to pull herself up but the pain forced her to stay seated. She needed his face to be fatter away from hers.</p><p>"Want me to call someone? Nina? Your parents? My mom apparently won't be home until late."</p><p>"No it's okay really. Can I just stay here for a bit? I don't really want to go home."</p><p>Matteo pulled out a roll of bandages and began to wrap it slowly around her cut. Luna swallowed, feeling how he moved his hands up and down her leg. They were warm, slightly bloodily like her leg. She imagined grabbing his hand and putting into hers. She wanted to clean the blood off with her shirt and intertwine her fingers into his. But she couldn't do that, so instead she wanted to kick him and get him as far away as possible.</p><p>Matteo must have felt her stare because he looked up at her and smiled. "All done, what are you looking at Chica Delivery?" He sat next to her and she leaned against him.</p><p>"Nothing, it just hurts." This was true, but the pain was merely a distraction to her real focus. She looked up at him. "Matteo, can I be honest with you."</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"I don't think I can do this. I-I cant keep coming around here, or hanging out like nothing has changed. Because things have changed, I have changed, you have changed." Luna looked him up and down. "And my feelings for you have changed."</p><p>Matteo pouted, taking her hand into his, "I know that, and I respect that you want to move on-"</p><p>"Wait Matteo let me finish. I-I still-"</p><p>"Matteo! I'm home-" Ms Balsano slammed the door loudly. She dropped all her things and came rushing to Luna and Matteo. "What's all this blood!!?" And then she saw Luna's leg. The bangages were getting bloody again, and her floor was still stained with blood. "MATTEO what happened?"</p><p>Luna had never seen her like this, usually she was a bit cold, loving to her son but to the rest of the world a bit hollow. But at that moment she was in panic mother mode.</p><p>"I fell Ms. Balsano, Matteo was trying to fix me up. About the blood, I can clean-"</p><p>"Forget about the blood! This bangage is a mess Matteo. Go get me some more water, bandages, and the cream I use for cuts. And some onion skin to stop the bleeding. You didn't even use the cream!"</p><p>Matteo ran, gathering the things with a strange mix of panic and surprise. Luna and Matteo looked at each other in awe as Matteo's mother leapt to action.</p><p>"Ms. Balsano I am fine-</p><p>"It's Gloria to you dear, my son has known you long enough. And even with this breakup he still cares for you so, so do I. As his mother I fully understand how idotic my son can be, but he is a sweet boy, give him a chance." She seemed to switch out of mother mode and into panicked mother mode. "Let me see your leg."</p><p>.-.-.-.-.</p><p>The Pizza for dinner was better than anything Luna had ever tasted. Ms. Balsano did make her call her parents, and they had agreed that the Balsanos would give her a ride home after dinner.</p><p>Matteo sat next to her, as his mother talked about business, and how irresponsible they both were. <em>What if the injury was serious? Did they know how hard it is to get blood off anything?</em></p><p>But all Luna could think of was how close she was to confessing. Watching Matteo eat, she could not hide her feelings anymore. Once again she had fallen, but this time Matteo had been there to help her fix it up.</p><p>Maybe they weren't a lost cause.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3: One locker, Two Hears, Three Words (Lutteo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"We may or may not be hiding in a locker and we may or may not be squished against each other." </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
A special thanks to Sapphire who helped me get out of my writers block with this fic. This takes place sometime in early season 3.</p><p>
  <em>"We may or may not be hiding in a locker and we may or may not be squished against each other." </em>
</p><p>Luna could hear the loud click of Gary's shoes as she ran. He was fast approaching. Luna dove right, sliding into the Jam and Roller locker room. Dogging behind the back lockers she slid into a corner. Luna hoped Gary would leave quickly, she had a pile of homework to do when she got home, and it was getting late.</p><p>A new sound joined Gary's footsteps. It was a faint buzzing noise, oddly close to where Luna stood. Luna peeked over the edge of the locker row. Gary's phone layed vibrating on the locker room table. She was trapped.</p><p>Luna cursed under her breath as she slid her hands across the locker doors looking for an unlocked locker. Hers was full of skating equipment and pulling it all out now would get her caught. She cursed herself for not leaving more quickly. Juliana was already risking her job for the team to practice after hours, if she was caught....</p><p>Luna's eyes caught on a familiar locker. The locker Luna often daydreamed about leaning on as she flirted with a certain someone. Matteo would not mind, in fact when Luna told him all about it in the morning, he would probably laugh. <em>See? Even when I am not there I save you Chica Delivery.</em></p><p>Gary's footsteps became louder. Luna quickly opened the cold door. She gasped as analyzed her new situation. There Matteo stud, squished in his own locker. Matteo stared at her in panic, his eyes looking her up and down as she gawked at him with her mouth open. "Matteo?" she whispered harshly.</p><p>His eyes are wide with surprise. "Chica Delivery?" Matteo quickly pulls her to his side, ignoring any personal space and making space next to him as much as he could. Her arms squish against his chest, folded against her own body, so that her hands laid on top of his chest. Both of their backs hit against either side of the wall and there was barely enough room to stand. Luna took a deep breath, trying to ignore the butterflies soaring through her, and how Matteo even in the dark looked as handsome as ever. She had no choice but to look up at him shyly and in surprise. Matteo laughed knowingly as Luna muttered under breath and pulled the door closed quietly. They both did not dare to speak, but even then, Luna could feel how Matteo's chest rose and fell as he tried to suppress a laugh.</p><p>Gary's footsteps approached and Matteo's laughter became louder, as if he could not suppress the awkwardness and absurdity of the situation. Luna's eyes went wide as she covered his mouth with her hands.</p><p>His eyes screamed mischief as he hummed under her touch. "<em>Matteo Stop that," </em>Luna mouthed. His eyes were apologetic, but his hands were still placed on both of Luna's arms teasingly.</p><p>The only sight of light was a small slit on the locker door. It flickered faintly as Gary entered and grabbed his phone. Luna elbowed Matteo to stop laughing as Gary looked around the room. Gary slammed his hand on a random locker door. Luna yelped quietly in surprise. Matteo quickly slipped his hands over her mouth. Now they were both standing, tangled and pressed against each other, as they covered each other's mouths and tried to ignore the panic of Gary approaching their locker.</p><p>A loud buzz rang from Gary's phone.  "I found it. I'll be out in five minutes, we have a lot to discuss." Gery left the room. Luna released a deep breath she didn't realize she was holding. She could still hear faint conversation as Gary continued to talk in the cafeteria.</p><p>She tried to find a way to quiet her raging thoughts. And even more, she tried to control her booming heart, and breathing. Matteo's hands were on her lips, his scent was in her nose, his body sat squished against hers as they leaned against each other in panic. Looking into his eyes she knew they both felt the same way as they always had. The spark had never really died. And once again Luna felt trapped between a rock and a hard place because her heart was more powerful than the logic she repeated to herself.</p><p>Matteo stared at her so softly, with such care and desire. His muscles relaxed, and Luna knew what he was thinking of. As she felt his soft lips under her hands she wanted it to. Luna knew she needed to pull away now before it was too late. Both of their hands fell to their sides a bit too quickly. They laughed quietly, but Luna could see a faint light die in Matteo's eyes. "Looks like I saved you once again Chica Delivery."</p><p>Luna rolled her eyes playfully, "if I should be thanking anyone it should be your locker, and not you. All you did was take up space."</p><p>"Oh really," Matteo hums. Luna's stomach turns as she notes his smirk in the dark, "So you didn't like having to stand this close to me," he stepped slightly closer whispering in her ear "alone, in the dark." Luna felt lightning buzz through her body at the last word. In her mind images flashed of another time; her lips on his, smiling and laughing. Matteo pulled away smiling, as if he didnt know that his words would affect her.</p><p>"Yep, I most certainly did not, all you did was give me a scare and make my heart race necessarily." Luna leaned as far away from him as possible, which in this situation could only be at most an inch.</p><p>"Really?" Matteo smiles.</p><p>"Yep," Luna swallows, she can feel his breath inches away from his. It would be so easy to pull him down right now and end her misery.</p><p>He shook his head, "well now that I think of it I have to thank the locker too."</p><p>"Why is that?"</p><p>A light dies again in Matteo's eyes, as he becomes serious. "Because, if not I would not have had this lovely conversation. Especially since you're listening to your head," he booped her forehead," and not your heart." His hands went to his pockets. But his eyes stayed right on her lips.</p><p>"Well, when hiding from Gary, all I want to listen to is my mind. I don't want Juliana fired,' Luna said nervously. Her arms were getting tired from hanging in such an odd position. It would be <em>so</em> much more comfortable to lay them back on his chest. Luna looked him up and down in confusion.</p><p>"Luna what are you doing here?" Matteo whispered. Luna could feel Matteo's shaky breath as it slipped softly out of his throat. Luna turned away from his gaze nervously.</p><p>Moving her head away from Matteo's chest hurt in this position. There was not a lot of room, and she had to twist her head sideways to not look up at him. But she could not bear the pain of her lips being so close to his. Another second and she would not be able to control herself from kissing him right there. "I came to look for a jacket after practice and then Gary walked in, I thought hiding in your locker would be a good idea, apparently it wasn't."</p><p>Matteo laughed softly, "It was a good idea Chica Delivery. I get to be here with you." Luna swore she could see him blush over his words. "It's nice to know I can save you even by accident."</p><p>Luna rolled her eyes, chuckling. She met Matteo's warm gaze, even in the dark she was melting into them every so slowly. "Okay fine Chico Fresa you saved me once again, but what are you doing here?"</p><p>"Also hiding."</p><p>"Duh, I mean at the roller. I've been here for over 20 minutes and I never saw you."</p><p>He paused looking down at her with bittersweet eyes, "I was not hiding from Gary, but from you." Luna figheted in place, knowing exactly where this was going. Staying away from him wasn't easy for either, but it needed to be done. They weren't compatible. "Hey, hey, it's okay, let me explain okay?" Luna nodded.</p><p>"I was working on a song. I thought I could practice here alone for a bit and then slip out, but then I saw you were here, and I didnt want to ruin the surprise for you so I hid out here in the locker room. But then Gary came and I saw his phone was ringing so I hid in here." he laughed, "Imagine my surprise when you opened the door and I had to drag you in."</p><p>Luna laughed nervously and then paused "Why would you have to hide from me?"</p><p>Matteo sighed, "you know why Luna." Luna shrunk in her spot. "Well also because it was a surprise, in case, well in case I could win you back. You know, prove to you that I changed my ways, and that I am here for you, and will wait for as long as you need." Matteo placed his hand on her check softly, "and you know i'm here for you right." Luna nodded.</p><p>Luna couldn't help it anymore. Her hands found her way to his hair and his neck. She rested her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her. His head rested next to hers and they stood there in silence.</p><p>They pulled away slightly, just enough for both of their foreheads to touch. Matteo moved his head sideways asking for permission and Luna nodded. Matteo placed a soft kiss on her cheek, Luna felt her body buzz with electricity. Matteo smirked. She pulled her head slightly back, and Matteo kissed her shoulder. She hummed with newfound need. Placing her hand on Matteo's check she leaned forward, her lips centimeters away from his.</p><p>Matteo moved his weight to hold her, placing his arm against the metal door. They were both ready to move forward. Pushing against the wall the door slammed open, tossing Matteo and Luna off balance as they tumbled awkwardly to the floor.</p><p>Laying on the locker room floor, Luna unwrapped herself from Matteo. Her mind moved miles a minute. As she touched her lips and shoulder. Her eyes were wide in surprise. There was no way to avoid her feelings now. <em>Oh no. Not again.</em></p><p>Matteo laughed sadly, "once again Luna, saved by the bell." He helped her up and they checked to see if Gary had gone. Luckily to them Gary was. "I'm guessing you want to forget this ever happened?" he said sadly but with understanding.</p><p>Luna shook her head unsure. This time she could not run, she knew she would come running back to him one way or another. Looking him up and down she made her decision. "No, not this time." He looked up at him. "I want this matteo, <em>I want us</em>."</p><p>Matteo beamed. "Thank goodness, now I can show you my song."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4: Running (Road Trip AU Part 1/2) (Lumbar Friendship, platonic)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"You scare me. Why? Because I tell you things I don't even tell myself."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"You scare me. Why? Because I tell you things I don't even tell myself."</em>
</p><p>Ambar turned sharply at the next exit, causing the car to move sideways with a hard yank. Luna blotted awake, yelping, as she gripped the sides of her seat out in surprise. The tires of their rented car hit against the large road with a low growl. Ambar blinked rapidly as she checked the rear mirror to make sure she had gotten out on the right exit. Luna unbuckled her seat belt in panic and looked over her shoulder. She half expected to see Sharon's minions engaging in a car race behind them. Instead there was nothing but the exit sign becoming smaller and smaller as they drove.</p><p>
  <em>Leaving San Luis Potosí</em>
</p><p>"No one is there, Lunitta," Ambar hummed.</p><p>Luna muttered a small response as she sighed in relief. Ambar's eyes went soft as she watched Luna buckle herself in and wipe away the sleepiness in her eyes.</p><p>Luna's reaction was expected. There wasn't a day that passed by where Ambar didn't have nightmares herself. With three weeks already on the run, and two more until Ambar's birthday, both girls had grown paranoid.</p><p>Ambar patted Luna's shoulder for less than a second. "I moved the document preventing Sharon from taking the fortune to the inside of my shoe. I realized that if we have to run for it I won't have time to get it from the back."</p><p>Luna looked down at Ambar's shoe in curiosity and nodded. "I'll do the same with the rest of the money. It's not much anyways." Luna tucked in a small wallet into her black boots. She pressed play on the radio and tapped her fingers distractedly as she found her favorite radio station. Ambar welcomed the absence of silence. Noise made her feel less alone.</p><p>"Do you know this song?" Luna asked with a sideways smile. "It was one of my favorites growing up."</p><p>"Antologia by Shakira?" Ambar laughed. "I expect everyone on this side of the continent to at least know of it." It was true. Ambar had heard the song growing up on the radio.</p><p>"I guess you're right." Luna shrugged. "I just don't really know what you would listen to. Do you listen to classical music?" Ambar laughed half heartedly in response. "Hey! I have no idea what you're into. You don't talk much on our drives."</p><p>"I'm much too busy avoiding being caught and avoiding you."</p><p>Luna rolled her eyes, "fine, but that changes today, at least music wise. What do you like to listen to? And don't say the 101.7 radio because that's too generic."</p><p>"101.7 radio, drop the subject Luna."</p><p>Luna ignored the last comment. "So normal pop?" Ambar nodded, starting to visibly get annoyed. "But what else do you like? I like pop, reggaeton, cumbia, some classic oldies. What do you like?"</p><p>Ambar sighed, "reggaeton, pop in English obviously, rap if it's good rap, some more 90's rock pop if I feel like it. I want it to have a loud beat. Hard rock is good too."</p><p>Luna beamed as she pulled out her new non traceable phone and wrote everything down. "I'll make you a playlist once we get some normal internet."</p><p>Ambar looked at her with annoyance. "Okay then Valente my turn to ask a question. Why can't you live with silence?" Something died in Luna's eyes. She said nothing, and instead looked out the window. Ambar sighed and tried to dive back into her thoughts but they were too filled with her own paranoia. She cursed herself for feeling guilty at Luna's response. <em>What was all this time alone with Luna doing to her? Was she actually starting to care?</em></p><p>Luna stared sadly at the scenery. "The silence makes this situation feel even more lonely. I miss the guys. I'm scared for them."</p><p>Ambar sighed. She had to admit that the guilt and fear of the guys alone was eating her up too. It had been a week since they had had any contact with Simon and Matteo. They had to separate to get Sharon off their trail.</p><p>She missed the safety of Simon's arms and the sense of normality the four of them had as they traveled. It was almost effortless, and even the arguments about shelter and food were always covered with concern amongst themselves. Being only with Luna made their rift more prominent and obvious. They didn't have the guys to lighten the mood or to morerate conversation. The last week it had been mostly silence, or arguments, with a mix of Luna trying to reach out and Ambar feeling conflicted about it all. Ambar wished she could forget their history as easily as Luna did. Instead every second was a mix of guilt, disgust, and an urge to fix things she could not.</p><p>Luna looked so young now, with her messy hair and eye bags. Her usual ray of light was faded and replaced with fear. Once upon a time Ambar would have grinned at this sight, now Ambar felt as empty as Luna looked.</p><p>Ambar bit her lip, forcing herself to speak, "I miss them too." Luna turned to meet her gaze. "I'm worried for Simon." Ambar cleared her throat. "Plus we need the money, we're running out."</p><p>Ambar eyed Luna sideways as Luna watched her drive. "Stop staring at me Valente."</p><p>"Sorry, there isn't much to do in here and my phone battery is almost dead." Luna continued to stare at Ambar.</p><p>"Stop that!" Luna looked away for a couple minutes before staring at her again. "Let's do a question game, but you have to stop staring at me! I don't know you, and you obviously don't know me. It might make this trip a bit more bearable."</p><p>Luna almost smiled. "Deal. You go first."</p><p>"Umm okay, what's your favorite color?"</p><p>Luna showed Ambar her nails, "yellow and pink. You?"</p><p>Ambar tapped her own nails against the wheel in response. "Pink and Black. Your turn."</p><p>"Favorite food?"</p><p>"Chocolate."</p><p>Luna shook her head. "That isn't food! That's desert."</p><p>"Dessert is a food Luna. But fine let's say I like the hamburgers your mom makes and for desert, chocolate cake."</p><p>"I'll make sure to tell my mom you like her food," Luna teased. "I like tacos al pastor, but only the ones from Mexico City. My mom is from there and we used to eat them when we visited family. And for dessert strawberry milkshakes."</p><p>Ambar raised an eyebrow, "<em>strawberry </em>milkshakes?" Luna blushed.</p><p>Luna's voice became louder and more high pitched as she tried to change the topic, "What's your favorite animal or what's your favorite thing to do in your free time. Skating doesn't count! My favorites are dogs and I like making music playlists."</p><p>Ambar rolled her eyes. "Very smooth Luna. I like wolves and macaw birds." Ambar thought for a minute. "I don't do much other than skate and school." Luna began to protest. "<em>But</em>, I would like to get into photography more. Or does singing count?"</p><p>Luna nodded, "singing counts."</p><p>"Super power of choice?" Ambar asked.</p><p>"Telekinesis, although I sorta believe I do see the future in my dreams."</p><p>"That's ridiculous Luna," Ambar scoffed.</p><p>"I'm serious!" Ambar rolled her eyes. "Okay, how about you Ambar?"</p><p>"Maybe fire or teleportation."</p><p>Luna shivered remembering flashbacks of flames consuming her life. "I'll pass on the fire power, but teleportation is cool. What's your deepest fear?" Luna paused, "I think mine is failing my friends or having people in my life reject me. I think it's because I've moved away from my old life and lost touch with them. I'm afraid of it happening with the people currently in my life."</p><p>"Like Matteo? Or the Blake kids?" Ambar said skeptically.  Luna nodded. Ambar laughed and shook her head. "Don't worry, they adore you. Plus don't forget, your fear is already my reality."</p><p>Luna flinched, "that's not what I meant-"</p><p>Ambar's gaze softened, "I know. I used to fear that too." Ambar shook her head as if to bring herself back from saying too much. "My fear is losing the Benson fortune, without it I'm no one. I'm just an adopted kid with no real family." Ambar was surprised at how honest her words were.</p><p>"That's not true!" Luna protested.</p><p>Ambar raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Isn't it? Sharon is dead to me."</p><p>"We're family now. Stop laughing, I'm serious. You, me, Simon, Matteo, were family. Alfredo loves you very much and if you want it my parents can be your family too."</p><p>The car shook with Ambar's laughter, "even if it was just as simple as surviving two more weeks, I don't believe you."</p><p>Luna rolled up into a ball and stared at Ambar. "I don't expect you to believe me, but I'm still here if you need me. What's your favorite season?"</p><p>.-.-.-.-.</p><p>San Miguel was as beautiful as Luna said it would be. They booked a small hotel room, and Luna offered to sleep on the floor to save money. They had had just enough time to eat dinner at a small restaurant and to wash up before bed.</p><p>Luna could not believe how picky Ambar was about food but they managed. She had even convinced Ambar to have a small photo shoot by the bright colorful buildings. By the end of this journey Luna hoped to make a scrapbook of the trip. That way they could look at this as a positive experience.</p><p>Now she sat on the bedroom's couch, switching the tv channels as fast as she could. She was looking for something familiar, but the show she looked for never came. Ambar had just gotten out of the shower and was brushing her hair.</p><p>They would only stay until early morning and then head back on the road again to the next city. Ramiro's sketchy cousin had not only given them fake ID's but also a way to contact Luna's uncle without suspicion from her mother. They would stay low with uncle Eduardo for two weeks and then travel back with him when Ramiro's cousin said the coast was clear, and Ana and Monica had secured the fortune for the girls.</p><p>There were only two more cities to go. The first would be by car. And then the next by bus. If all went well they would meet up again with Simon and Matteo at the bus stop. And the boys would bring enough money to finish the trip.</p><p>"What do you want to watch Ambar?" Luna asked as she covered herself with her blanket. It was too warm to sleep with the cloth, but for now it was comforting.</p><p>Ambar put her brush in her bag. "Can we just sleep tonight? I've been driving all day."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Ambar pulled herself into her own covers and turned off the lights.</p><p>"Hey Ambar?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I've rethought the fear question."</p><p>Ambar put her pillow over her face and growled, "oh yeah?"</p><p>"I think I'm more afraid of fire than anything else."</p><p>Ambar rolled her eyes and made herself comfortable in bed. "I don't blame you. Can we sleep now?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>There was not even 5 seconds of silence before Luna spoke again.</p><p>"Hey Ambar?"</p><p>"What!"</p><p>Luna went quiet for a moment. "Promise you won't laugh."</p><p>"If I promise, will you let me sleep afterwards?"</p><p>Luna sighed, "sure."</p><p>Ambar rolled her eyes. "I promise."</p><p>"I'm afraid that after all this is over, that you will get your share of the money and leave us. I know it's your dream to go study in Paris but I like having you around."</p><p>Ambar coughed. "Why?"</p><p>Luna fidgeted with her hair in the dark. "Because I know you better now. And now I see that under all of that coldness, you're pretty nice. Simon was right, you have a good heart."</p><p>Ambar said nothing for a long while. Luna sounded honest, and caring. Ambar didn't understand why Luna continually reached out over the years. It had to be a trick, something to get them through this experience, or for personal gain, but it wasn't a trick. Ambar knew that now.</p><p>"Hey Luna?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"You scare me."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Ambar hugged her pillow and sighed. "Because you make me want to tell you things I don't even tell myself."</p><p>There was silence. "Really?" Luna's voice was filled with curiosity. "So what do you want to tell me?"</p><p>Again there was a long silence. "I'm afraid I'll leave after all of this and have gained essentially nothing of importance. But I think I'm more afraid of staying."</p><p>"Why? We're here for you, and you can get any education you want in the area." Luna asked, her face looked at the ceiling.</p><p>Ambar sighed, her voice went soft. "Because then I have to try to get better, try to redeem myself and be a better person. I'll have to commit to doing what's right. I'll have to try to fix our broken family, and deal with Sharon. It's just a lot."</p><p>Luna hummed to herself. "You're halfway there Ambar. Your close family already loves you. Simon, Matteo, Alfredo, my parents, we all care about you and we can do this together."</p><p>"Do you really think that?" Ambar said softly, she blinked back tears.</p><p>"Yes Ambar, you're the bravest person I know. Plus I'm here for you every step of the way."</p><p>A small tear fell down Ambar's face. "I know, and to be honest it scares me." Her hands shook slightly.</p><p>Luna stepped out of her bed and walked over to Ambars bed. She pulled herself around Ambar with a large hug. Ambar hugged her harder as she felt both her and Luna's tears fall into their clothing. It was warm and comforting, a type of freedom and trust she had never had. <em>This must be what family was like.</em>"I'm here for you Ambar, however long it takes him here for you." Ambar nodded as they sat there in warm silence.</p><p>When they pulled away their tears had dried. They both were both mentally and physically exhausted. It was time to finally sleep. Ambar motioned for Luna to get into the bed next to her. "The bed is big enough." Luna's eyes went wide as she accepted and they both culled up on opposite sides of the bed.</p><p>"Goodnight Luna."</p><p>"Goodnight Ambar."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 5: Lying to Myself (Lutteo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"You don't have to like me, you just need to pretend you do."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"You don't have to like me, you just need to pretend you do."</em>
</p><p>"And here we have Miss Luna Valente, the two time champion and crystal skate winner on the scene. She alongside her co-captain Ambar Smith have had the honor to help organize the intercontinental skating competition alongside international star Marissa Mont. I'm told we will get the chance to interview both Ms. Smith and Ms. Mont later this evening. Now, Miss Valente what can you tell us about this event? Who is competing, and are you ready to face them on the rink?"</p><p>"Please, call me Luna," the young lady smiled as she pulled back a single strand of her brunette hair. She was not what most people would picture as a young competititor. She was short, and like her team, she was young for the sport they competed in. However even behind the camera screen you could see the light that shone from her eyes as she spoke. "As you can see behind us we still have several teams coming in, and getting situated in their rooms. With the competition only a few days away, there is much for all of us to do. It's exciting! I love being surrounded by all these teams that are so dedicated to this sport we all love. It's like being with a distant family, everyone connects very well." She pointed at a hotel down the path. "Down there is our partner and sponsor for the event, Midday Inn. They will be blessing us with a welcome dinner tonight and a small reception to welcome all the athletes before we get too busy with the specifics of competing."</p><p>"We are excited to be here. What can you tell us about your team and the competition this year?"</p><p>Luna smiled, "I think all of the teams have a great shot at winning the competition this year. It's what makes this event so exciting, no one really can know what will happen."</p><p>"Well you must have some thoughts on who may be your competition. Or are you confident for a win now that Ambar Smith, ex co captain of the Sliders, has rejoined your team?"</p><p>Luna's smile wavered. "I think-." She blinked happily as someone new joined the screen. "I think that the famous Ambar Smith is best suited to answer this question herself."</p><p>The blonde kindly linked arms with Luna and gave the tv crew a passive aggressive stare. The audience could almost see Luna sigh in relief. "I think that's a perfect idea Lunitta. You see-"</p><p>.-.-.-.-.</p><p>The tv crew looked disappointed to not have gotten any juicy drama from the Jam and Roller co-captains. It was obvious they were searching for publicity in an event that should in all be low key. They thanked both of them for their time, and moved on to the next interviewees. Ambar eyed the cameraman with warning, and dragged Luna outside of earshot.</p><p>"Could they be more obvious? We will have to watch out for them especially now with Matteo's new personal drama," Ambar scowled. "Can you believe he invited his parents without warning me or Juliana?"</p><p>Luna blinked slowly, "wait he did? Why didn't he tell us? He hates inviting his father to events." Luna pulled out her phone and checked for any messages from Matteo. "Is this an issue?"</p><p>Ambar nodded her head with annoyance, "The press is going to want to see his father, and we don't have time for that! Not only that, but Matteo is going to be in a shit mood and we still need to practice." She put her hands up in frustration, "I don't get enough credit for this. Come Lunitta, Juliana is having a fit, and I want you to be one to take care of it and not me." Luna laughed slightly, and continued walking.</p><p>A familiar voice echoed in the crowd. Luna turned her head to find the noise,"is that?" Ambar nodded and her eyes went wide. Oh no. </p><p>"Don't look. Plus if she's here-."</p><p>"Luna! Ambar!" Flor repeated. Matteo's cousin greeted them with a smile. She looked older than the last time she visited. </p><p>"Hello Flor," Luna greeted her with a quick hug.</p><p>Ambar pasted a fake smile and gave Flor a kiss on the cheek. "Flor! how nice to see you. What are you doing here?"</p><p>"My uncle invited me. Well... to be honest he brought me to convince Matteo to break up, get out of his relationship, and get a life, but don't worry," Flor winked at luna. "I'm Lutteo for life, and I'm sure we can convince my uncle, he is just upset with Matteo not you."</p><p>Luna's stomach curled as she tried to recall what Flor said. "Wait what?"</p><p>"Matteo didn't tell you? His dad is enraged that he lied about staying the week with you since Matteo promised he would focus on his business minor. And that instead you're both going to be some hot shots on national tv." She shrugged, "I feel like Matteo could have made a better lie, about why he was here, but here we are."</p><p>Luna couldn't breathe. She tried to laugh it off but it came out like a painful screech. "Your uncle thinks me and Matteo are dating?"</p><p>"You're not dating?" Flor blinked twice, slowly realizing her mistake. "Oh no."</p><p>Luna looked at Flor and Ambar back and forth. Her mouth hung wide open. This could not be happening. And yet just knowing that Matteo had made this kind of excuse made her heart race, and her palms get sweaty with a nervousness she thought she had conquered.</p><p>Flor patted Luna on the back uncomfortably. "Well you still like Matteo right? So it won't be that bad."</p><p>Luna shook her head. "Flor, there is nothing between Matteo and I." Ambar raised her eyebrows and laughed.</p><p>"Nothing," Ambar scoffed. "I think your expression proves that it's not nothing-" Luna elbowed her in the side, and Ambar pushed her off slightly, harder than Luna's elbow.</p><p>Flor laughed. "Oh, well then this might be a bad time to let you know that my uncle wants us to have dinner with you after the competition." A buzz rang from her phone. "It's my uncle. I better get out of here so you don't bump into him." She looked around as if to avoid being heard. "Luna Matteo still likes you too, don't miss your chance." Flor waved goodbye as she answered the phone.</p><p>Ambar grabbed Luna from the arm and began to drag her to the hotel. "Hurry up luna, we both have a Matteo to murder."</p><p>.-.-.-.-.</p><p>Ambar slammed open the door to the guy's room. Inside sat the whole team, chatting loudly and and watching Nina beat and Pedro in a game of Mario Brothers. "Where's Matteo? I've got an angry Juliana on my back. And he has some explaining to do."</p><p>"Woah, Ambar calm down," Jasmine gasped. "We are only taking a small break, Juliana let us know we have practice in half an hour."</p><p>"Where is Matteo?" Ambar and Luna said in frustrated union. Luna hoped they could not see how angry and flustered she was. But Nina knew, and gave her a sideways glance. Luna nodded, trying to explain with her eyes and hand gestures that she would explain later.</p><p>Ramiro whistled in amusement. "Seems like the ex's are mad Matteo." He smiled knowingly, "but don't worry we already know the good news."</p><p>"Matteo's father being here is not good news," Luna answered dryly.</p><p>"Don't play dumb with us Luna," Delfi smiled teasingly. "It seems like Matteo isn't your ex anymore. Or is he? Your ex boyfriend seems pretty comfortable with using you to get along better with his father." The group started back at Luna waiting for a response.</p><p>"We dont know whats going on, so does anyone know where Matteo is?" Luna demanded, her voice showing an edge of desperation.</p><p>Jim smiled, "oh we know where he is, but in exchange tell us. Do you still feel something for Matteo or do you hate him as much as he thinks you do?" Luna didn't even know if she could blush redder. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. Jim gave Yam a look, "okay Luna, your actions speak more than your lack of words. He is waiting in your and Ambar's room. He said he wanted to talk."</p><p>Ambar rolled her eyes, and left the room. Luna stared at them, still in shock.</p><p>"I don't like him. I can't like him, it's been too long," she muttered to herself. The whole room stared at her and laughed sweetly. Luna wanted to disappear. "I can't believe I said that out loud." Luna turned to leave.</p><p>"Hey Valente! Give Matteo a kiss for us," Gaston called back. Luna wanted to disappear.</p><p>Luna peeked into their hotel room. Ambar was yelling at Matteo. Matteo looked stressed, more stressed than he had been in years.</p><p>"What were you thinking! I have to rearrange things with Juliana, and even more press is here because of your father. This is going to be a pain in the ass! I have three missed calls from, Juliana, and Luna and I still have so many preparations to do-"</p><p>Matteo's voice went soft," wait, does Luna know already?"</p><p>"Yes dumbass! In fact, Luna get over here, I can see you listening to the conversation."</p><p>Luna swallowed as she stepped in the door. She should be angry, so angry at the extra work, and the fact that Matteo's father, a guy who she didn't exactly like, thought she was dating Matteo. But instead she could only feel dread.</p><p>"Ambar is right Matteo, Juliana is already stressed! Not only that but you mixed me into this big lie so your father would get off your back. Plus, Flor just told me your father wants to have dinner with us. How am I going to explain this to anyone?"</p><p>Ambar nodded in agreement. Ámbar screamed, showed Matteo her middle finger, and then excused herself to Luna, "I'm going to find Juliana." She gave Matteo the death glare, yelled at him again for being stupid and left.</p><p>Luna closed the door behind her and sat down on her bed. She shook her head, trying to avoid eye contact with Mateo. "I can't believe this. Matteo what the hell?"</p><p>Matteo sighed. He sat next to her and gave her his best encouraging smile. "Just hear me out okay? Ages ago, I promised my Dad to attend a business conference with him this week, but I did not realize the competition fell on the same date until last week. So I told my dad that I could not go because I promised my girlfriend to go on a weekend date for our anniversary. He bought it, but the problem is he just assumed you were still my girlfriend and I never corrected him."</p><p>"Why would your dad let you spend a weekend with your "girlfriend" instead of business?" Luna said unconvinced. "I don't think he liked me."</p><p>"Because...  It's because he knows how much I care about you."</p><p>Luna stared at him in exaggerated shock, "how much you care about me? You the king of the rink care about me? As in me, me? Luna valente?" He nodded with a mix of seriousness and teasing.</p><p>Matteo laughed nervously."I'm serious, "It's always been you."</p><p>Luna shook her head. "Why didn't you just tell your dad you were performing with me? Wouldn't that be easier?"</p><p>Matteo rubbed his hands through his hair. "Because, like Gaston says, I don't think before I jump." He grabbed Luna's hand. "Will you play along for this week please, for me? You don't have to like me, you just have to pretend you do. It would be too awkward to explain to my dad now, especially since he is there.</p><p>Luna played with his hand, still lost in thought. She missed his sensation, the electricity running through her skin, the nice intimacy of simple conversations. Being friends wasnt enough. But she could not say that, not yet.</p><p>"Fine, plus it's only dinner with your dad and acting for a couple days, we can break up right afterwards." Matteo looked hurt, but smiled.</p><p>Ambar stormed in, her hand was her phone, "okay love birds, turns out your parents are going to be at the dinner tomorrow night as guests of the press."</p><p>.-.-.-.</p><p>"We should practice being a couple," Luna sputtered out as they left the rink for lunch with the team.</p><p>"What?" Matteo raised an eyebrow. "Is this an excuse to get some extra action before the main event?" Luna blushed, and played with her rings.</p><p>"Don't be like that Chico Fresa, you know exactly what I mean. It's been a while since I've dated anyone, much less dated you. If we're doing this through national television I want it to look genuine. Not like the stunt you pulled off when we were in highschool."</p><p>"You mean the finale kiss," Matteo teased. Luna nodded. Matteo laughed, and Luna put her arms on her hips with a silent teasing warning. "Okay, fine. How about we practice being together for the rest of the day with the team, that way when we deal with the press and the dinner event tomorrow we're ready."</p><p>"Deal," Luna took out her hand expecting a handshake. Instead Matteo took Luna's hand into his, playing with her fingers and kissing it softly. Luna swallowed, trying to hide the blush on her face. "We should catch up with the team."</p><p>"We should," Matteo admired. "But first-". Matteo pulled her in for a side hug, putting his arm around hers and placing his hand back into hers. Luna smiled, awkwardly and in surprise. "You wanted to practice," Matteo reminded her.</p><p>Feeling his warmth Luna was too dazed for a teasing reply. "I guess I did.</p><p>They continued for lunch, Matteo's arms still wrapped around her, and a faint blush on both of their cheeks.</p><p>.-.-.-.-.</p><p>Ambar moved into Simon's room that night. Matteo volunteered to share the room with Luna, and although Luna protested, the whole team forced her to accept the arrangement. No one explained the room change to Juliana, but the team agreed it was a secret they were willing to keep.</p><p>Luna was done reviewing the documents for the schedules tomorrow and the choreography. She sat waiting nervously by her bedside in her pajamas. She was taking off her rings and placing them. She held a small box where she held her rings as she slept. Looking into the box she could not help but eye the blue heart shaped ring Matteo had given her two years before.</p><p>"Is that the ring I gave you," Matteo asked freshly out of the shower and putting his things into his suitcases</p><p>Luna nodded, "it's my ring box. I keep all my rings there."</p><p>"You travel with all your rings? What if they get stolen?"</p><p>Luna rolled her eyes, and changed the subject, "do you think Simon and Ambar-"</p><p>Matteo covered his eyes, "let's not think of that, I don't want to get nightmares." Luna laughed.</p><p>Matteo sat next to her and stared at her hands. "I like it when you tiny hands have rings, especially this one." He grabbed the box and placed the heart shaped ring onto her ring finger. He looked away, "I was thinking, since you said we should practice... Maybe we should practice kissing?" Luna choked. His voice went faster, "if we want to make it convincing, especially in front of my father we will have to at least kiss once. Before we broke up we had kissed in front of him before and if we don't now, he will know something is wrong."</p><p>Luna nodded, "okay I see your point. So should we Ummm, do it now?"</p><p>Matteo nodded slowly, "if you're okay with that."</p><p>Luna nodded. Her hands trembled as she tried to figure out where to put them. Should she just lean in? Put her hand in his check? on his back?. Flashes of old memories filled her. Her mind went blank in full panic as she tried to differentiate her want and what he was asking.</p><p>Matteo was the one to lean forward first, placing his hand on her cheek and softly pulling her in. The kiss was soft, scared even. It became more sure, and Luna leaned forward and moved closer to him. Soon Luna's arms were in Matteo's hair, and his landed on her waist. The kiss became a deep hot kiss, that soon became desperate as Luna sat on Matteo's lap and he pulled her closer. Their heads were empty, only thinking of them there and now. Thinking about how good it felt to be on each other's skin and the comfortable hum of each other's breaths.</p><p>They pulled away, out of breath. They stayed where they were, staring at each other in shock.</p><p>"It's only practice," Matteo breathed heavily.</p><p>"Exactly," and Luna leaned back in.</p><p>The kiss was still desperate and hot. Luna laid on her back now as Matteo moved on top of her and moved his hands back into her hair. The kiss became deeper now, more understanding. Matteo kissed Luna's neck. Luna groaned softly.<br/>Their lips were back together and it was slowing down now. The need was gone, and now reality was checking in. They pulled away, and again stared at each other. None of them wanted to move. Eventually Matteo moved from on top of her and laid on his back beside her.</p><p>"I think we still got it," Matteo said after a while.</p><p>Luna nodded, still of breath "I think so."</p><p>He turned to get up, but Luna grabbed his hand. "Will you sleep with me ?" Her voice was small. "It might help me sleep. I've had trouble lately."</p><p>Matteo smirked,"oh really? First a make out session, now you want to sleep together."</p><p>Luna covered eyes with her hands, "Matteo!!"</p><p>"You know I'm right," he said pulling himself under the covers and giving her a wink. She rolled her eyes and did the same. Luna pulled off her blue ring and placed it in the box. Matteo gave him a hurt look and she stuck out her tongue, "don't take it personal." She moved herself into the covers, and close enough that Matteo was able to tangle his hands into hers. Luna looked at him in awe.</p><p>Matteo was falling asleep now. "You know Matteo, if you wanted to make this more than a fake relationship-." Luna stopped herself as she realized he had fallen asleep.</p><p>.-.-.-.</p><p>Matteo was the first one to wake up. He found himself with Luna's head buried in his chest and her hands wrapped around him. He was holding her tightly, and his first instinct was to pull away but he was too worried of starling her.</p><p>He breathed in her scent as he remembered last night. That kiss was not just practice to both of them, but he would wait until Luna realized that too. He lightly brushed her hair to wake her up. She mumbled, sitting up slightly and smiled. He smiled back, allowing himself to fully sink into her eyes. She stared at him sweetly, then realizing where they were her eyes she leapt out of the bed and checked her phone. "Get up! Breakfast in 15 minutes and you have to switch places with Ambar."</p><p>They both changed quickly, packing their shakes and filling up their water bottles. They hid Matteo's luggage in the closet and left quickly. In the dining hall most of the group, with the exception of Gaston and Nina were already eating. Jim and Yam gave Luna knowing looks and Luna forced herself to ignore them and grab a place next to Matteo.</p><p>"So did you sleep well?" Simon asked casually.</p><p>Luna cleared her throat, "we did actually. We went to sleep shortly after we got to our rooms? How about you?"</p><p>Simon quickly answered they had slept well and decided to change topics.</p><p>Luna gasped as Matteo wrapped his arm around her. She could see from the corner of her eye how one of the members publicizing the event had walked in and with her was his father.</p><p>The whole table turned to look. "Don't look at him!" Matteo whispered to the Roller team.</p><p>Gaston and Nina entered the room, holding hands and laughing. Their expressions changed when they saw what everyone else was looking at. Nina sat down with the other girls and Gaston went to meet Matteo. "Do you want me to go with you when you go say hi." Matteo nodded. Matteo stood, and Luna followed, still holding Matteo's hand.</p><p>Matteo's father was alone now, and was drinking a coffee across the room.</p><p>"Hello father," Matteo said as he gave his father an awkward hug. His father mirrored the strange meeting.</p><p>"Nice to see you again Mr Balsano," Gaston chirped. They shook hands.</p><p>Luna outstretched her hand to shake his hand as well, "hello, Mr. Balsano, lovely to see you." She hoped he could not tell how nervous she was. He shook her hand and nodded.</p><p>"I hear you are the one organizing this event."</p><p>"I'm just helping, Juliana, Ambar and her crew are the ones really running the show."</p><p>"I see. I hope that not all of this is a lie, and that Matteo is planning on taking you out for your anniversary. Flor let me know that this whole misunderstanding has nothing to do with you, and that it was in fact Matteo who let us believe you were going out on an excursion."</p><p>"Dad-."</p><p>"Mr. Blasano, I did not know about the anniversary trip until recently. Be assured that I will make sure he takes me out somewhere nice after all this so over." The old man smiled slightly.</p><p>"Good. My son loves you very much." He turned to Matteo. "I won't let his incompetence or miscommunication on his part change my view on you. Now if I could talk with my son.</p><p>Gaston and Luna nodded.</p><p>Matteo followed his father to another table, where they began to discuss in low voices.</p><p>"Did you know about all this?" Luna asked Gaston.</p><p>Gaston shrugged, "more or less, I am as confused as you are. But... I'm glad Matteo's idotic mess is allowing you two to bond again. And by the looks of it last night went well." He looked at the faint mark on her neck.</p><p>Luna elbowed him, and quickly covered her neck with her jacket, "nothing happened last night."</p><p>"Nothing?" Gaston raised his eyebrows.</p><p>"Not what you're thinking," Luna answered matter of factly.</p><p>"But something did happen," Gaston continued.</p><p>Luna sighed. Gaston laughed, they both went to meet Nina.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 6: Found (Road Tip AU 2/3) (Simbar, Lutteo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Take my hand." –"No." "Look I'm not trying to ask you to marry me, I'm trying to save your life."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all!! Thank-you for your comments, they help encourage me to keep writing. </p>
<p>I am going to be doing a part 3 for this fic since there is some interest in it and I love this AU. </p>
<p>I will be starting a semi consistent updating schedule and updating something every Thursday, this means either the next part of A Pair of Stars, Fic Week or You are One of us. (I’ve been doing this on wattpad but fell behind on AO3)</p>
<p>Thank you for reading!! I’ll be updating something on Thursday (probably A pair of stars) </p>
<p>If you have any questions or anything feel free to comment or send me an ask on tumblr.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Take my hand." –"No." "Look I'm not trying to ask you to marry me, I'm trying to save your life."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luna pushed some coffee in front of Ambar. They sat in the bus station waiting for the next bus to their destination. Simon and Matteo had never contacted them back and the girls kept thinking of the worst possible situations. "I got something for you," Luna smiled. She had huge eye bags which were almost as bad as Ambar's. Taking out a small plush macaw. Around its neck was a pink ribbon. "Something to keep your mind off things."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ambar smiled, pulling Luna into a short hug. "Thank you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bus arrived at the station and the ticket lady was starting to ask for tickets and pass out people's choices of drinks. The girls nodded at each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A coke for me, and a Manzanita for the short one next to me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.-.-.-.-.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mr. can't you go faster?" Simon rushed, as he looked behind him. Sharon's minion must be close behind them. "Do you know what, I'll pay you 200 pesos to keep driving if anyone is following." The taxi man agreed and both teens left the car as quickly as possible. The bus station was still a half mile away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We have ten minutes," Matteo reminded him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Looks like we will have to run."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.-.-.-.-.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Running through the bus station Simon searched for the bus 14 that would soon be leaving. He guessed he would have no time to get the usual snack, but that was okay with him, because he would know Amber is safe. He needed Ambar to be safe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pushing through the crowd he could hear Matteo yell. They both jumped over rows of waiting chairs and dodged the dozens of people who were unfortunate to be traveling at 4 in the morning. Simon finally caught sight of the bus, and Ambar, staring at him, eyes wide open and smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Young man, you are very very lucky I am in a good mood or I would not let you into that bus." The older woman sighed, "it seems like the young ladies on board are happy to see you, so take this as a warning. Next time the bus will leave you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Simon thanked her a dozen times, and Matteo passed her their tickets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Running into the Bus, Simon ran into Ambar's eyes. And then there, after a week of worry and fear for her, they both cried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't ever leave me like that again."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I promise."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.-.-.-.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ride is quiet. At first it was tears and a hurried explanation of where they had been, then it was a bit of low voiced yelling out of confusion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where did you even go?" Luna asked in a low whisper. "I was sure that when Rey followed you over the bridge you were goners. Ambar assured me that she had seen you escape into town. And we got an okay confirmation code on Felicity for now, but then you both disappeared for days."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sat on the other side of the row, and basically sat on top of matteo, hugging him so hard Simon thought it might hurt. Ambar was also cuddling next to him, their hands were intertwined. He missed Ambar's warmth, and smile. "You worried me to death," Ambar said seriously. Both of their faces were still wet from tears. Ambar pulled him closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Simon kissed her on the head, "I am here now, and we are all safe. We won't be separating again."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matteo nodded, "never ever again, I don't think I can deal with being alone with Simon for that long again." Luna and Simon laughed. "How were things with you two."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luna and Ambar looked at each other, and Simon could not help but smile. There was a sense of understanding, or even solidarity between them. "We were good," Ambar smiled. "Turns out we can get along."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Matteo tilted his head sideways, "oh yeah? What changed?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ambar looked up at Simon, and pulled him into a kiss. "I miss you so much, you know that?" Ambar turned to the other couple, "Luna made me realize that us four we are... we are family now. The four of us, we are our family."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The four of them beamed at each other. Simon kissed her again, "aww, see that's the sofie we all know you really are.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ambar rolled her eyes, "oh shut it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.-.-.-.-.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So where did you go when we separated," Ambar asked a half hour later. Luna and Matteo were curled up together sleeping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know an old friend who lived in the city. We laid low for a day or two and then he dropped us off here a day ago. We took all the shortcuts and no stops. But Sharon's minion did manage to find us, this bus will help us lose their trace."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And what if they are following us right now?" Ambar said sternly. The worry in her voice and face hurt Simon. He hoped this would all be over and then he would never have to see Ambar this tired and spooked again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They won't"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, I trust you." Ambar leaned in for a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.-.-.-.-.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Simon!" Simon!" Ambar shook Simon, and he quickly woke up. "They stopped the bus, it's Sharon's men."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Simon looked around and scanned his surroundings. On the right side of the bus was a black car, a guy walked out, probably to talk to the driver. They were now in a new city, not one he knew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Simon played with the window and searched for any way to open it. I clicked open, with just enough space to go through. "Come on let's go."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ambar looked at him in shock, "Simon, no. You can't be serious" But Simon was already standing on the seat and slipping out of the bus. Landing would be tricky, the window was at least a meter and half from the ground, but he landed well on his feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stretched out his hand, ""Take my hand."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Look I'm not trying to ask you to marry me, I'm trying to save your life." Ambar hesitated, and then climbed out. Simon caught her bridal style, and lightly put her on the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next came out Matteo, and he helped Luna out. Simon and Ambar were already running into a busy coffee shop and trying to blend in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The four of them sat in the coffee shop, waiting until both vehicles left. Luna bought them all coffee and then they huddled behind a large crowd.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Simon you promised they didn't follow," Ambar hissed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm so sorry" Simon apologized as he pulled her in for another hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey guys, guess what? We are in the right city. I guess we were almost to the station."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luna's eyes lit up, "my uncle! She pulled out her phone and dialed. "Hey, Uncle Eduardo. We're here. But we were followed. Luna nods, her face falls, and the lights up again. "Sound sperfect, bye!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We made it to the city, he will take care of the rest. He will be here in 15 minutes"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.-.-.-.-.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's been two weeks since they reunited with girls. Luna's uncle drove them out to a small town, where they have been safe. The rules are that they must leave in pairs and that they cannot be in contact with the media. Turns out he lives on a major ranch, and it's so isolated that to find it you need certain skill in the wilderness. It's also far away from any city they had traveled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tomorrow they will all drive back to Cancun. Ana, Monica and Alferdo were able to attach Sharon to her various crimes, and her ongoing illegal art dealings. The next year will be difficult, Simon had to admit, but together they would survive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sitting in the sun, they all packed their few belongings. A dozen photos, a couple train tickets, and a stuffed macaw. Once they got to Argentina no one would be going anywhere for a long while, and they were okay with that. Together they were home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>